1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector and a connector assembly, and more particularly to a SFP (Small Form-Factor Pluggable) plug connector adapted for inserting into and extracted from a receptacle, and a connector assembly including the plug connector and the receptacle.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,448 issued to Bright et al. on Jun. 15, 2004 discloses an SFP plug adapted for inserting into a receptacle having a latching tab. The SFP plug comprises a releasing mechanism having a pair of substantially parallel actuator arms extending longitudinally along a respective one of opposite side walls of the receptacle. Each of the arms comprises a sidewardly extending releasing tab. When the plug is inserted into the receptacle, the latching tab resists against the side wall of the actuator arm. When the plug is extracted from the receptacle, the releasing tab outwardly depresses the latching tab to allow the extraction of the plug connector. Each arm defines a channel and has a coiled spring received in the channel for providing restoring force to the releasing mechanism.
It is complicated to form the channel on the arm and receive the coiled spring in the channel.
Hence, a plug connector having an improved releasing mechanism and a connector having the same is desired.